Fire Dragon Queen Natsu
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: GENDER BENDER AHEAD! This is the sequel to "Conquering the Dragon." Again, no real plot. Just a one-shot follow up to the previous one-shot. And yeah, the lemon is lazy. Sorry. Gender bending is not permanent, but is as follows: male Erza x female Natsu x male Mirajane. Again, it's short, and kinda' lazy. Rated M for lemons and excessive language. Anyway, enjoy.
**I don't own Fairy Tail. I don't own the characters. It all belongs to Hiro Mashima

Alright, this is the sequel to Conquering the Dragon. Again, this will be a one-shot featuring Natsu x Erza x Mira.

There will be a short lemon. It's a little lazy, but what can I say? I wasn't in a citrusy mood when I was writing. I'll mark it clearly so anyone who doesn't want to read it, but still wants to read the rest of the story, doesn't have to read it.

 **THIS IS A GENDER-BENDER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE GENDER-BENDING DON'T READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Alright, now that this is out of my system... I can get back to my other stories.

Enjoy. Oh, and R&R if you want to see more one-shots.**

"You know," Erza said to Mirajane. "I don't know why we're getting all this stuff for Natsu. All he's done lately is complain about how we never want to have sex."

The two girls were in Mirajane's favorite kinky shop, browsing items that they could use once the babies were out. Each were sporting large baby bumps, as was to be expected at 7 months."

"Yeah…" Mirajane grinned. "Too bad we can't show him what it's like to be a woman during his rough sex. He might understand a little better."

"Ahem…" The shop owner cleared his throat, and the two girls looked at him, a little embarrassed as they realized they were having their conversation right by the front checkout counter.

"I couldn't help overhearing you," the owner said. "And I have something that I think might pique your interest. However, I should warn you that this is forbidden magic… so you must make sure that nobody finds out about it."

The two girls were curious. Normally, Erza would've declined the offer with righteous fury, but she was 7 months pregnant. Her hormones and emotions were all out of whack, and right now one emotion was wanting to get back at Natsu for making her feel this way. "I'm interested," she said.

Mirajane looked surprised, but she was clearly interested as well.

The shop owner took out a flask of potion and 3 tiny flasks. "If I measure out 2 drops of this potion into each of these flasks, it will change each person who consumes it to the opposite gender for 24 hours. Once the 24 hours is up, everyone will return to their original gender. It's actually one of the most popular black market items, and the only one in this shop," he added, knowing Erza's reputation.

Erza and Mirajane looked at each other. "What about the babies?" They asked simultaneously.

"The babies are currently a part of you, so nothing will happen to them." The shop owner grinned.

The two girls looked at each other, and an evil smirk appeared on both their faces.

"We'll take it."

 **~~~That night~~~**

"Hey Natsu," Mirajane smiled at the dragon slayer as they sat at the dinner table. "We decided we wanted to have sex tonight… for as long as you can handle it."

He looked from one to the other. "Are you sure?" He said, though he could feel himself getting horny already. "You keep saying you're not up for sex."

Mira smiled sweetly, handing him some water to wash down his huge mouthful of stake he was still chewing on. "Of course we're serious. You'll agree, right?"

"Yeah," Natsu said through his mouthful of food, grabbing the water and chugging it down. "Of course I agree." Then he looked at the glass. "This water tastes a little funny…"

"Good. I'm glad you agree. So just so we're clear, sex will last till you can't handle it anymore." Mirajane and Erza both giggled.

Natsu was about to ask what was so funny, but he was feeling a little funny. He couldn't feel his massive erection anymore, and his chest had suddenly become heavier. He looked down to visually verify his dick was still hard and ready for sex, and then gasped. The gasp came out in a very feminine tone. He couldn't even see his dick because it was blocked by two double d cup breasts.

 **~~~Erza and Mirajane~~~**

The two were shocked, and a little bit jealous, at the transformation. Natsu was no sporting long, somewhat messy but super-cute, pink hair. He had fine delicate feminine features, perfectly toned figure-8 hips and abs, and enormous double-d cup – at least – boobs that his vest couldn't hold in.

"Wow Natsu," Mira giggled before she took her potion. "You sure make a sexy girl."

"Indeed." Erza drank her potion as well.

A moment later, Erza was a tall, muscular red-headed man with a prominent chin. Mira became a short, finely toned silver-haired man. Both of them felt a weird feeling stir in their pants as they looked at the enormous boobs popping out of Natsu's vest.

 **~~~Lemon Start~~~**

 **~~~Natsu~~~**

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, a little scared. Erza and Mira had turned into men? And why did he have boobs? And why did he feel wet down where his penis should be as he looked at the boners pressing against their tight pants. And why did his voice sound like a girl freaking out?

"Man, these are so uncomfortable!" Mira said, getting out of her tight leggings and letting her massive erection pop free.

"You can say that again." Erza's deep voice echoed the sentiment as she requipped out of her form-fitting leg armor, her erection also popping free.

"You might as well take it off too, Natsu." Mira said in a voice that might've been sweet if she was still a girl, but sounded more gruff in her current form.

"Before we take it off for you," Erza added in her deep bass.

"I really want to touch those…" Mira started fondling Natsu's enormous breasts. Even as he tried to back away, the dragon slayer found it was a surprisingly good feeling.

"Mira, please stop."

"Aww, what's wrong Natsu-chan?" Natsu blushed at the usage of the female familiar. "Doesn't it feel good?"

He felt something in his nether regions, and looked down to see Erza pulling off his pants. Mirajane was sucking on his left nipple, while massaging his right between her strong fingers.

Without warning Erza started playing with something in his nether regions, teasing it with her tongue and fingers. Natsu heard a very feminine moan escape his lips even as he pleaded with the girls. "Erza, Mira…"

"He likes it," Erza's deep voice was a little muffled. Her tongue was sliding a little inside him, prodding. Natsu heard himself moan again and blushed deeply.

"There's a hymen," Erza announced from his nether regions.

"And I think it's time to break it," Mira grinned.

"Girls, please…" Natsu moaned, trying to hold his legs together. But the two girls – who were now men, pulld them apart. He felt something pressing against his nether regions. Then there was a sharp pain, and he felt something large push deep inside of him as he cried out.

After a few minutes, he felt Erza pull back slowly and push in again. He winced at the still painful feeling. The requip mage continued to take it slow, and he felt his insides slowly getting accustomed to her size. Slowly the pain began to become pleasurable, and he stopped struggling against it.

 **~~~Erza and Mirajane~~~**

"Oh fuck this feels good," Erza grunted as she slid her massive erection in and out of the now female dragon slayer. "You've got a real tight pussy, Natsu."

The dragon slayer just blushed cutely, moaning softly as Erza thrust in and out of him. Natsu moaned again, still not saying anything as Erza began to move a bit faster.

Mirajane started massaging the dragon slayer's nipples again, and he moaned in that cute feminine voice. Mira's raging erection was ready for action.

"You should stick it in his mouth," Erza said as she thrust faster.

"I'm not that mean." Mira grinned. She knew that Natsu still felt like a guy somewhat on the inside. Shoving a dick in his mouth could end badly and ruin the evening for all of them.

Instead, she continued to lick and caress his huge breasts and nipples, drawing another moan from the dragon slayer.

"Oh fuck… How does Natsu do this so long?" Erza groaned as she suddenly tensed up, spraying a load of cum inside the dragon slayer.

"My turn…" Grinned Mirajane as Erza's quickly softening dick slid out of Natsu's pussy. She thrust quickly deep into the dragon slayer's soaked vagina.

"Well, at least it's not hard to get the hang of," she grunted in her now baritone voice as she fell into an easy thrusting motion. Natsu moaned loudly, his tits bouncing and jiggling as he began to grind his hips against the demon of Fairy Tail. Mira kept moving faster, and Erza suddenly began nibbling on his nipples.

"Oh fuck!" Natsu moaned, his hands clenching the couch. "I think… I think I'm gonna' cum…"

"I'm getting close too," Mira grunted, her dick throbbing inside the dragon slayer's tight pussy.

A moment later, she felt Natsu's pussy contract around her enormous dick. "OH FUCK!" he moaned loudly as his body convulsed into orgasms. "FUCK!"

Mira grunted as she felt her own release, spraying the dragon slayer's pussy with her cum. As she pulled out, she saw her erection was already fading.

Erza was ready to go again, though, and after giving Natsu a couple minutes break she bent him over the couch, slipping into him from behind. The dragon slayer seemed to be at least accepting their new positions now, as he didn't resist the motions. After a couple moments of thrusting a cute moan escaped his lips. "Erza…"

For some reason, hearing her name moaned out turned her on more. Erza picked up the pace, frantically working toward release as she abused Natsu's pussy.

"Fuck Erza," moaned Natsu, his enormous tits mashed into the couch. Next to him, Mira was stroking her erection, slowly bringing it back up so she would be ready when her turn came.

"Oh fuck Natsu. You're so tight." Erza grunted, slamming her massive dick in and out of her pussy.

Natsu moaned loudly in response, grinding against the requip knight's massive dick.

Erza moved even faster, frantic to get herself to release. She was breathing hard and fast now. "Oh fuck Natsu, I'm gonna' cum again!" She moaned, and then she did. He cum squirted out deep in the dragon slayer's pussy.

"Oh fuck…" she moaned as her erection quickly went limp, sliding out of him. "I don't know how you do it Natsu."

Mirajane was already taking over, thrusting her own erection deep into the dragon slayer. Natsu moaned, his huge tits smashing into the couch.

 **~~~About 5 hours later~~~**

"So we could only last this long between the two of us…" Mirajane panted, her dick completely lifeless as she lay naked on the bed.

"Natsu, you're a monster," groaned Erza, her dick also lifeless and not showing any signs of returning to its erect size.

Between them, Natsu seemed to finally be used to his female body, and he was rubbing at his clit, moaning lewdly. Cum was spilling out of his abused pussy. But neither of the girls could get aroused by the sight. They were exhausted.

"If you girls are both done, I think I'll try out some of Mira's toys while I still have the chance."

"You really are a monster…" groaned Mira as she passed out on the bed.

 **~~~Lemon End~~~**

 **~~~Three days later~~~**

Mirajane (now female again) slipped into the infirmary as quietly as she could, looking around to make sure nobody else was around. Then she approached Porlyusica slowly, keeping her voice low.

"Erza and I need help," she said quietly.

Porlyusica looked at her, a little alarmed. "Are the babies ok?"

"The babies are fine… We need help with something else. Please come…. I can't say anymore till we get there."

"Alright, I'll come… But only because it's you and Erza." Porlyusica got a bag of medical supplies together and followed Mirajane to the place where she, Erza, and Natsu were all staying.

When they came into the living room, Porlyusica found a busty, pink-haired girl sitting on the couch, wearing clothes borrowed from Mira that were obviously a little tight in the chest. Erza was sitting on the couch next to him in her regular Heart Kruz armor.

"Who's the girl?" Porlyusica motioned to the couch.

"Well… That's what we need your help with." Mirajane gulped. "That's Natsu."

"It was only supposed to last 24 hours!" Erza burst out before the old healer could say anything. "Mira and I are back to normal, but for some reason Natsu…"

"I'm disappointed in you girls," Porlyusica said as she went over to the now female dragon slayer and started performing a medical check. "You know forbidden magic could get you expelled from the guild."

"Please don't tell the master…" Erza groaned. "It was stupid, I admit it. But I really don't want the old man to find out. We won't ever do something like this again."

Porlyusica sighed as she finished her check. "Well, I'll do what I can to convince the master not to expel you. But people are going to have to know."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Unless you want to explain to everyone how you suddenly wound up with two extra babies in the family, people will have to know what happened," She said.

Mira and Erza gaped at her, and Natsu looked like he (she?) was about to pass out.

"The reason Natsu hasn't gone back to normal yet is because you two idiots got him pregnant." Porlyusica confirmed. "And based on my diagnosis, not only are there two babies in there, but the pregnancy is progressing at about 3 times the normal rate."

"Holy shit." Erza muttered, wiping her forehead with one hand.

"However, he should go back to normal within 24 hours after the babies are born. But I think it's best if we keep him in the infirmary till it's time to give birth. It obviously speeds up the process, but I don't know what other effects this forbidden magic you girls purchased will have on the pregnancy."

"Fuck…" Mira groaned as well.

"The two of you might as well stay in the infirmary too, seeing that you're 7 weeks away and due to give birth before Natsu still. Get your things together. You can all move in now… It's evening, so there shouldn't be too many people there."

 **~~~A little later at the guild~~~**

The only ones there when they came in were Laxus, Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. Their jaws all dropped when they saw the pink-haired girl who was accompanying Mira and Erza.

"I don't know what your name is," Laxus said, instantly beside her. "But I hope you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife…. Before any of those other perverts in the guild get to you."

"Laxus, you pervert! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The pink-haired girl blew the thunder dragon slayer away with a single punch.

Macao and Wakaba looked at each other, their jaws hitting the floor simultaneously.

Porlyusica sighed and explained the situation to the few guild members that were there as they walked toward the center.

"I see." Makarov nodded sagely as she completed the explanation. "Well, it's pretty clear what we need to do first."

"What's that master?" Erza asked.

"Natsu needs to take all his clothes off so we can see what kind of… er… weird effects this magic might've had on his body." Makarov was getting a nosebleed.

"R…. Really?" Natsu blushed as he started to unbutton the top Mira gave him. "It's a little embarrassing, but if it'll help…"

"MASTER YOU PERV!" Yelled Erza and Mirajane simultaneously as Erza stopped the dragon slayer.

"We'll be in the infirmary," Porlyusica said, motioning for the girls to follow her.

 **~~~The next day, a kinky sex shop in Magnolia~~~**

"How much of that gender change potion would somebody have to drink for it to be permanent?" Makarov was asking the shop owner quietly, furtively looking around to make sure no one was around.

"2 ounces," The owner replied.

"And how much is that?"

"This stuff is expensive, and that's all I have left. I'd have to charge you 250 million jewel."

"250 million?!" Makarov's eyes bulged out. "Alright, it's totally worth it…"

Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled away from the counter. "I thought I would find you here, Makarov."

"Oh, hi Porlyusica. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she rolled her eyes. "Now get back to the guild. You're setting a bad example for the brats."

"But female Natsu looks like a goddess!" Makarov complained, getting a nosebleed.

"And female Natsu should never have happened in the first place." Porlyusica snapped. "Now get out of here before I report you to the magic council."

Makarov was out the door before she even finished the sentence.

 **~~~Back at the guild~~~**

"Wow," Gray said as he, Juvia, and Lucy came into the infirmary. Erza, Mira, and a sexy, pink-haired girl were all sitting up in chairs. "I came up cause I heard flame brain was here. Didn't expect to find this sexy goddess. Who is she anyway."

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"Fuck off ice princess." Though they were said in cute, almost adorable, feminine tones, the words and their delivery were easily recognizable.

"HOLY FUCK!" Gray yelled. Taking a step back. Lucy stared in shock, then giggled at the sight.

"So this isn't Juvia's love rival?" Juvia asked, after she'd recovered from her surprise.

"What's so funny Lucy?" The dragon slayer was trying to sound cocky, like he usually did, but his soft feminine voice sounded petulant instead.

There was a clatter of feet outside the infirmary. Suddenly Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, and Wendy came rushing in, closely followed by Happy and Carla.

Gajeel and Wendy sniffed at the new girl, and their eyes grew wide with shock. Elfman and Lisanna just stared.

"Oy Salamander," Gajeel said, a grin suddenly on his features. "I don't know how this happened, but… mind showing me those knockers?"

"Fuck off." The pink-haired girl said angrily, a faint blush coming to her cheeks as she unconsciously crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Even Natsu-chan's boobs…" Wendy felt like crying as she looked at the mounds threatening to break out of the pink-haired girl's blouse. "It's not fair…"

"Hey guys," Mira and Erza glared. "Lay off our man."

"Your man?" Levy giggled. "Natsu-chan doesn't look very manly to me."

"Definitely not a man." Elfman agreed.

"He'll go back to normal once the babies are born." Erza growled, then flushed deep red as she realized what she said.

Gajeel hooted. "Salamander's a girl and she's knocked up?!"

"Now that's not fair," Lucy and Levy both bawled. "How can Natsu be pregnant before us?"

With a sigh, Mira and Erza explained the situation again. The reactions were mixed. Most of the males were either laughing, ogling Natsu, or both. Wendy was still mortified that the dragon slayer's boobs were so much bigger than hers. Levy and Lisanna made their way around to the dragon slayer and were starting to brush his long, pink hair.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, his cheeks tinged a faint pink. He hated how easily this happened now. They didn't answer, but in a few moments Natsu's messy hair was straightened out, the long locks falling back over his shoulders and adding an even more feminine look to his soft features.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a girl Salamander?" Gajeel grinned. "You might overtake Mira as the most desirable girl in Fairy Tail."

"Stuff it iron breath."

"Sorry, I just can't take you seriously with that cute voice."

"Gajeel, leave Natsu-chan alone." Levy chided.

"Natsu-chan…" Gajeel guffawed again. "You know we're never gonna' let you forget this, Salamander. Or should I say Salamander-chan?"

"Alright, everyone out!" Porlyusica said as she came back in. "Leave the girls and Natsu alone."

"Did you really need to add 'and Natsu?'" Gray smirked as everyone started to leave.

Gajeel guffawed again.

After everyone had left and Porlyusica was working again in another room, Erza glanced at Mira. Mira returned the glance and pulled out a photo lacrima.

"Hey Natsu," Erza said sweetly. "You don't mind if we take some pictures to remember you like this?"

"No way!" The dragon slayer turned away quickly.

"We wouldn't let anyone else see them," Mira said. Erza bit back a laugh. "We just want to remember our cute dragon slayer's feminine side."

"No."

"Please…" Mira walked around and knelt down in front of the dragon slayer, giving him the biggest puppy eyes ever.

Natsu blushed. "Alright…. Only because I love you so much."

"Thanks Natsu!" Mira smiled sweetly and gave him a peck on the lips. "We can use that corner over there."

The next thing Natsu knew, he was on the ground in the corner, in a semi-kneeling position as his front knee, which most of his weight was resting on, was folded beneath him so that his thigh was practically on the ground. His other leg was pushed to the back, with the knee slightly bent. He was a little uncomfortable as his legs were pretty close to doing the splits, hiking the short skirt the girls had him in up so his pink panties (Mira insisted that was the only color she had left) were just peeking out.

Mira undid a few buttons of the shirt and tousled the fabric, making sure that a fair amount of cleavage was showing. Then she stepped back, and Erza started taking pictures.

"Hey Natsu," Erza said with a grin. "Put the tip of your forefinger gently against your lip, and think about having sex."

"Like this?" Natsu said, following her instructions. He felt a warmth creep to his face as he imagined pounding the girls' pussies.

"Just like that…" Mirajane grinned as Erza snapped more pictures.

Then Mira brought a chair over. The style that she brought had a regular wooden seat, with two support bars running up the back and a nice, big cushion for the back. There was a nice space between the back cushion and the chair. "Alright, Natsu. This time I want you to straddle the chair. Don't change anything else."

Natsu did as she requested, his enormous boobs squeezing against the back of the chair. Mira giggled as she saw the pink panties even more exposed in this position.

"Good," she grinned. "Now I want you to rub your pussy through your panties."

"Eh?" Natsu blushed cutely, and Mira and Erza exchanged evil smiles. "Do it for us Natsu-chan," they pleaded with big puppy eyes.

Natsu began playing with himself as they instructed, and Erza shot several more photos. Soon the dragon slayer started moaning softly, his face contorted in pleasure. He was grinding his hips against his fingers and the chair, making his enormous boobs jiggle against the hard back. Erza kept snapping photos all the way up until the dragon slayer came, his pussy juices making a big wet spot in his panties. Somehow he managed to keep the volume low enough that nobody came rushing in to see what was going on.

"You get any good pictures, Erza?" Mira asked.

"Oh yeah, plenty." Erza grinned.

"Alright, thanks so much Natsu!" Mira grinned and gave him a quick kiss. Then, as Natsu returned to his chair, Mira rushed over to see the pictures that Erza had taken.

"Ooh, that's a good one." Mira grinned toward the end, looking at a picture where the dragon slayer was arched back, his pussy juices just starting to stain the pink panties. "That one looks good too." She added, as Erza got to one that had captured the enraptured, flushed face the pink-haired girl had in the after-glow of the orgasm. "Makarov and Laxus will pay like crazy for these."

"What was that about Makarov and Laxus?" Natsu's voice was dangerous, even though it was still feminine.

 _Oh crap. I forgot about his hearing_. "We were just joking, Natsu-chan!" Mira exclaimed. "You don't really think we'd let anyone else see our dragon slayer like this, do you?"

"Sometimes I'm not sure," Natsu looked at them, his cute little lips drawing down into an angry frown.

"Aawww… He's even cute when he's angry," Erza grinned.

"Laugh it up now… Once I'm back in my real body, you're both getting punished." The dragon slayer growled, though his lilting feminine voice wasn't able to get any lower than a petulant mewl.

"I'm so scared," Erza said, giggling.

Natsu just scowled, but he couldn't be angry with the two for very long. Soon they had made up.

 **~~~A little less than 2 months later~~~**

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NATSU!" Erza screamed. She was laying on her back with her legs spread wide apart under the birthing blanket. There was a large pad on the floor waiting to catch the after birth. Natsu, who might've been able to handle this pretty well if it weren't for his (her?) current condition, quavered with fear.

"That's just the pain talking, Natsu-chan." Mira said weakly. She was laying nearby, cuddling her little baby boy against her breast.

"I know. But that doesn't make me feel any better!" Natsu squeaked, tears coming from his (her?) eyes. The pink-haired girl was an emotional mess, but insisted on seeing the full birthing process.

"And this is why people aren't supposed to help their partners give birth when they're entering their third trimester…" Porlyusica sighed as she watched the events unfold.

"OH FUCK MAKE IT STOP!" Erza yelled, and Porlyusica saw a head in the opening.

"Alright," she said. "You're almost there Erza. Just a few more good pushes!"

"FUCKING NATSU!" Erza screamed, as she pushed again. "FUCKING GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Porlyusica smiled. The head was almost all the way out now. "One more good push and you'll be there.

Minutes (and a few more vulgar screams) later, Porlyusica was cutting the umbilical cord. She didn't even bother to ask Natsu, who was curled up crying on a chair nearby.

As soon as he heard the baby cry, Natsu was up, his tears suddenly gone as he looked down at the child, who had a few strands of scarlet hair on his otherwise bald head, cooing softly. "You're so cute," he said in the feminine voice that he was slowly becoming accustomed to. He couldn't help holding him for a few more minutes before passing him to his mother. Erza smiled as she took the baby from him, and the baby almost instantly asked to eat. She obliged, putting him to her swollen breast.

"Hello Yuri," she whispered. They had agreed beforehand that if they had male children, the first to be born would be Igneel and the second would be Yuri.

Soon the mothers and babies were asleep, while Natsu also found himself unable to keep his eyes open after the long and emotional day.

 **~~~6 weeks later~~~**

"FUCK YOU ERZA, YOU FUCKING CUNT!"

Erza and Mira were sitting in chairs, their babies temporarily with Makarov so they wouldn't be awakened by the screaming. Natsu was in the throes of giving birth.

"YOU TOO MIRA!" He screamed as another contraction came. "YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING WHORES!"

Erza winced. "Is that what we sounded like?"

"Yep," Porlyusica said. "Some might say you were worse—" she was cut off as another contraction came.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

A thought occurred to Mira. "Will both of them be born like… right in a row, or will there be two labors?" She realized she didn't really know anything about twins.

"Right in a—"

"FUCK THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" A small head appeared, covered with tiny pink hairs.

"You're almost there Natsu," encouraged Porlyusica. "Just a few more pushes."

"FUCK!"

15 minutes later, after screamed profanities that made even Porlyusica blush, the pink-haired girl held two beautiful baby girls.

"Pink hair," Mira muttered, looking at the identical twins. "We may never know whose they are."

"Indeed…" muttered Erza.

 **~~~A week later~~~**

Natsu had indeed returned to normal the day after giving birth to the twins. His body, however, hadn't forgotten the trauma, and he was still resting at home.

Mira called Laxus, Gajeel, Makarov, Gray, and Gildarts into a private room in the guild.

"I've got a few pictures here that I'm willing to sell to the highest bidder," she said with a sweet smile.

"Pictures of what?" Laxus asked, wondering what she possibly thought they would be interested in.

She pulled out one that showed a familiar pink-haired goddess posing on the floor of the infirmary. Her panties were peeking out below the short skirt she was wearing, and her index finger was in her mouth with a very lewd expression on her cute face.

All of them instantly got nosebleeds, and the bidding started.

 **~~~Later~~~**

"So how much did you make?" Erza whispered to Mirajane. Natsu was in the other room, but they'd learned his sensitive hearing could still pick their voices up, if they weren't careful.

Mira grinned and produced a bundle of Jewels. "20 million Jewel," she whispered back.

Erza gaped. "Holy shit! I didn't even know they had that much."

Mira laughed. "Most of it came from just two pictures… Makarov bought one of them for 11 million Jewel, and Gajeel outbid Gildarts and got the other for 7 million jewel. They plan to charge Laxus, Gray, and Gildarts for viewing rights to make their money back."

Erza giggled.

"What's so funny out there?" Natsu yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh, we were just remembering how cute you were as a girl. You sure you don't wanna try it again?"

"FUCK NO!"

The two girls giggled again. The last 3 months had been weird, but it had been one hell of a time.

 **~~~Back at the guild~~~**

"No, it's not cool!" Levy yelled at Gajeel. "First you borrow all my savings without asking, and now all you can tell me is that you've got a plan to earn it back! And you won't even tell me what it is?!"

"Sorry shrimp, that information is classified."

"Whatever you did, 4 million of that was my money!" She yelled. "I have a right to know."

"Look, it's barely been 3 hours and I've already made a million back," Gajeel grinned.

As they were arguing, Laxus came over and slipped him something. But Levy was quick and intercepted it.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the picture she'd intercepted, and she smacked Gajeel hard across the face. The picture showed a familiar pink-haired girl straddling a chair, her fingers still resting on her soaked pink panties with her face flushed in the afterglow of an orgasm.

 **~~~Several months later~~~**

"So Natsu," Rogue sidled over to the dragon slayer, pulling him away from Erza and Mirajane for a moment. "You think you could help me hook up with someone?"

"Maybe," Natsu shrugged. "Who is it?"

Rogue grinned. "Gajeel showed me some hot pictures of a pink-haired chick in your guild… I really want to meet her, but he wouldn't tell me anything about her. I don't know where he got pictures of her masturbating, but it was really fucking hot… Natsu?"

The dragon slayer had disappeared, chasing Mirajane and Erza who had appraised the situation and taken off at a full sprint. "I'M GONNA' FUCKING KILL YOU TWO!" He screamed.

Rogue blinked. "Well, that was weird…" he said. Then shrugged and returned to the guild hall. He would probably never learn who that pink-haired girl was…


End file.
